


Known to You

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Aragorn/Haldir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aragorn convinces Haldir to permit the fellowship into Lothlórien.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Haldir of Lothlórien
Kudos: 15





	Known to You

"You said I am known to you," Aragorn insisted, aware and despairing of his increasingly petulant tone. There was not time for this. "Do you not trust an Elf-friend who has walked freely through Lórien for more than thirty years?"

"You, I trust," Haldir said grudgingly. He glanced back at Aragorn's companions, who were exceeding at looking pitiful but also at looking… rascally. "Your companions, I cannot. It is hundreds of years since a Dwarf has set foot in Caras Galadhon; I will not be the one to break that fast."

Aragorn took a step forward. "If you trust me—if you trusted Mithrandir, you trust them," he said doggedly. He advanced slowly on Haldir, and in his anxiety the elf matched his movement backwards for several steps around the tree. "Mithrandir and Elrond chose these companions to accompany this evil across Middle-earth. Would you explain to the master of Imladris why we did not make it past Wilderland?"

Aragorn could see Haldir's certainty wavering, and he pressed the advantage, backing him up against the mallorn tree, hidden behind it from the others. "If you knew to look to the dark-haired hobbit, then you have spoken with the Lady Galadriel. You know we must pass."

Haldir snapped, "Do not presume to tell me my business, Ranger." He took a breath to temper himself. "The Lady has spoken of the halfling," he admitted. "But she spoke of neither Men nor Dwarves."

Aragorn raised his hand to touch Haldir's face and stopped himself, conscious of the dirt and blood on his hands. "There are other things she did not speak of," he whispered, and kissed him softly.

Haldir froze, and then melted back against the tree, his hands coming up to frame Aragorn's face before he could stop them. Aragorn kissed him more soundly, carelessly smearing dirt across his flawless cheek. Haldir took a handful of Aragorn's hair and let himself be taken apart for a little while. They could not be missed long, but it did not take long for Aragorn to bring them off, whispering Elvish poems that he had not forgotten in his long absence from Lothlórien.

"Haldir," he murmured while the Elf gasped for the Man's hand. "Are you so quick to forget?"

For me it was like yesterday," Haldir panted. "You look an entirely different person. I was afraid—"

I am an entirely different person," Aragorn murmured, tickling Haldir's ear with soft lips. "But you are the same."

Haldir tried not to hear an accusation in the words. He came anyway.


End file.
